Train
.]] Trains are minor bosses and enemies in Gunship Battle. It is the first boss fight of the game. Characteristics Trains are can be either a major boss enemy, or minor enemy unit that can be destroyed. All trains have the same appearance and design , and have no sub-species or stronger variants, although some trains in a certain amount of missions carry stronger enemies and can be more difficult to destroy, having a larger health pool then the first train encountered in the game Behaviour As a Boss Battle The train simply moves along its rail at a steady speed and will do so until it reaches it destination, which is normally in the form of a tunnel, which serves as its exit and escape route. While to train itself doesn't attack, it is armed with numerous hostile weapons and troops, such as Tanks, Rocket Tanks(?) and Riflemen. These enemies are hostile and will attempt to defend the train at all costs. The train moves through a landscape surrounded by packs of hostile enemies that will also try to protect the train. Mission Analysis Episode 1 - Mission 7 - Operational Tail - Cutter As soon as the mission starts, the player is advised with the following message: This means the players Is advised to use missiles on enemies that are resistant the gunfire, like tanks or turrets , as gunfire doesn't affect them as much or does minimal damage. The main objective is that the player needs to destroy the train before it reaches its destination , inside a 4-minute time limit. If the train reaches its destination, or the timer runs out , the player fails the mission and has to restart. Enemies in mission . Tanks, Missile turrets, Riflemen and Rocket tanks. Mission Statistics Reward : $3,000 (easy) $9,000 (hard) Time Limit?: Yes ( 4 minutes to destroy train) Difficulty : Easy, Normal ( No hard - mode) Strategy It is heavily advised that the majority of the players attention is focused on the boss itself ( the train) and try to deal as much damage as possible with the armaments available. Although attention can be diverted for a while to deal with the enemies surrounding the area, as they can swarm you with projectiles. Dodging is essential in this mission is the player should take as minimal damage as possible so they can attack the train and take it out. Episode 3 - Mission 5 - Plant of Death In this mission, not only are there three trains to destroy, but Oil tankers will need to be destroyed as well to finish the mission. Each train has its own number of enemies and follow a independent rail that leads to a different tunnel. There are also ten oil tankers that have to be destroyed along with the trains. The trains and oil tankers can be destroyed in any order but it is advised to take out the train with the most armaments as they will potentially cause the most trouble and the most damage . There is no time limit for the mission unlike episode 1. Mission Statistics Reward : $2,500 (easy) $7,500 (normal) $12,500 ]]Time limit?: No Difficulties: Easy, Normal , and Hard Episode 6 - Mission 5 - Headhunter This mission only has one train to destroy unlike the one in episode 3. However there is now a stricter time limit of 3 minutes to make up for the absence of the other 2 trains. The area is dominated by even more enemies than previously,, and they are much stronger ones too. Particularly troublesome enemies like Titan Bunkers, and Spider Tanks. , and a Tank.]] Mission Statistics Reward: $4,700 (easy) $14,000 (normal) $23,500 (hard) Time limit?: Yes (3 minutes to destroy the train) Difficulties : Easy, Normal and Hard Strategy It is very important to note two things in this mission: The 3 minute time limit , and the humongous cluster of enemies waiting for the player and defending the train. The players attention should once again be focused on the train, but players should allow time to destroy the various enemies that pollute the stage, as they can be extremely dangerous. Category:Bosses Category:Enemies